


Better Than A Unicorn

by Heavenly_Pearl



Series: Selenophilia [3]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cheerupemo, F/M, Fluff, Unicorns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24514264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heavenly_Pearl/pseuds/Heavenly_Pearl
Summary: Chibi-Usa wants to know the difference between a unicorn and a pegasus.
Relationships: Chibiusa/Helios
Series: Selenophilia [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763920
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: SSMB Cheerupemo Fic and Art!





	Better Than A Unicorn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teamvanessacloud](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamvanessacloud/gifts).



> Prompt: Chibi-Usa/Helios, unicorns  
> Event: Cheerupemofic for @teamvanessacloud

Chibi-Usa changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed, smiling when she saw the Stallion Reve on her nightstand light up. The image of a beautiful white horse with wings and a golden horn appeared inside the globe.

"Good evening, my maiden," Pegasus greeted.

"Hi, Pegasus! I was hoping you would come see me tonight," she said.

"Oh?"

"I have a question."

"What is on your mind, maiden?"

Chibi-Usa rolled over onto her stomach so that she could better see them. "Well, I was wondering what the difference between a pegasus and a unicorn was. You have a horn, so aren't you a unicorn?"

Pegasus tilted his head, his horn shimmering in the pale light of the moon coming through the attic window. "I suppose you could call me a winged unicorn if you wanted, but the main difference is that a pegasus has wings."

"Oh, I see!" That made since. "That makes you better than a unicorn."

"Is that so?" His cheeks flushed a pale pink. "I'm pleased you think so...although these wings of mine are practically useless at the moment," he said with a mournful sigh.

"Oh, don't worry, Pegasus," Chibi-Usa said. "One day you'll be able to fly free again. I promise!

"Maiden..."

"And then you'll have to take me for a ride, okay?"

Pegasus chuckled, cheering up. "That sounds like fun. It's a promise!" 

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: “Sailor Moon” doesn’t belong to me.
> 
> AUTHOR’S NOTES: Hope you enjoyed the story! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr! My username is kaleidodreams.


End file.
